darknessnotlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Peace
"They love or respect you no more! Come with me Dolohov and I will give you a life that we always wanted. What you deserve for years of suffering." '' - Emerald Peace (DNL 5) '''Emerald Peace' was a central character in Nuggets Dolohov's past as a former girlfriend and Death Eater. In 1979, they began their relationship until her supposed death at a Prism-inspired Dolohov. Emerald later returned in Dolohov's life during Darkness Not Light 5 after it was revealed she had cellular regenerative abilities. As well as healing herself and others, she was a talented magician and Death Eater. She despised Elementals and the New-Powered, thus she worked for organisations and governments that opposed them, whilst keeping her healing powers secret. She died in Darkness Not Light 5 after taking a power-reversing shot meant for Dolohov. As a result of the shot, all the healings she performed on herself reversed so that she died from the wounds she sustained. Early Childhood Emerald Peace was born in London to a working class family on the 19th May 1961. She was an intelligent girl who excelled in academic work. She especially excelled at Hogwarts and was considered a prodigial talent. She fell in love with Dolohov, who was two years her junior. He was a knowledge-driven student who possessed an innate charm and was adopted by Lord Voldemort. After she graduated from Hogwarts with excellent results, she followed Dolohov into the Death Eaters circles despite not knowing him that well. Death Eaters and Nuggets Dolohov Emerald passed the Death Eater initiation by voicing her admiration for Voldemort. She was personally passed into the Death Eater organisation reportedly by Voldemort himself. Her first mission was to fight some Order of the Pheonix members. In that battle, Nuggets Dolohov was wounded and she came to his rescue. After the failed battle, Dolohov and Emerald started a friendship and then quickly a sexual relationship. Voldemort took an interest in Emerald, as a result he paired them together to capture a newborn baby, Gina Loiacono, who was considered to be showing signs of magic already. The plan failed as Aurors had been watching the house. As a result twenty odd Aurors battled Dolohov and Emerald. Dolohov killed all the Aurors when he opened the Prism and flew into a bloodthirsty rage. Despite the failure to kidnap Gina, Voldemort was impressed by how they killed all those Aurors, unaware of the Prism. He entrusted Emerald and Dolohov to assassinate several high-ranking Ministry officials. Dolohov often used his Prism much to Emerald's fear. Eventually both Dolohov and Emerald wanted to start a life elsewhere. Emerald seduced Voldemort in order to gain his trust before fleeing, sensing he would not send out a search party immediately if they were on good terms with him. Nonetheless, Emerald took things too far and eventually slept with Voldemort. She did not tell Dolohov about this and Voldemort was to be killed by an infant Harry Potter just two days later. After the Death Eaters After the death of Voldemort, the Death Eaters were pursued by Ministry forces hoping to eradicate the renmants of the organisation. Dolohov and Emerald took the opportunity to evade London, fleeing to Dolohov's hometown of Bristol where they were less likely to be found. Dolohov refused to go to his parents' home, sensing the Ministry would look there. Dolohov and a pregnant Emerald settled down in a small village, but were eventually tracked down by Ministry forces and barely survived. Dolohov then went to his parents' house, desperate to call a housewife and get a bed for the night with Emerald who was heavily pregnant. Dolohov's father refused and hit him. As a result, Dolohov murdered his mother and father, took Emerald and left the house. Emerald gave birth to Demetrius Dolohov on 14th July 1980. The three began a stable family with Dolohov getting a job and both of them settling down to a normal life. After nine years, Emerald eventually submitted to her concerns and took Demetrius during a night in December, leaving Dolohov alone. When he woke, Dolohov found a note stating that Demetrius' biological father was actually Voldemort and that Emerald was concerned about Dolohov's addiction to the Prism, despite living in peaceful times. Dolohov tracked Emerald and Demetrius down, coming across them in the north of England. Emerald left Demetrius behind, saving herself. Dolohov gave Demetrius to Commander Parak, a friend he had made during his hiatus from action. Parak, who was secretly the Prism maker, agreed to this deal and kept Demetrius from Nuggets Dolohov stating it was Demetrius's own good. Apparent Death and Keeping Low Emerald was captured by the Death Eaters but instead of being subjected to Dolohov's rage, Lucius Malfoy arranged to have Angelica Riddle, the estranged sister of Tatanya's, to shape-shift into Emerald's form and wait for Dolohov as a supposed "prisoner". Meanwhile the real Emerald watched as Dolohov was exposed to his open Prism and murdered Angelica (still posing as Emerald), as well as the Death Eaters in the vicinity. Lucius fled the area with Emerald and stated that the Death Eaters would kill her if she attempted to communicate with Dolohov. Knowing that Dolohov was now back with the Death Eaters, Emerald moved to Scotland and began re-settling back into a normal life. She attempted to find her son Demetrius but could not trace him anywhere. Resigned to losing her son, Emerald grew to despise Elementals and the New-Powered and sought to destroy the race as she knew it. She eventually discovered she had healing powers and as well as healing herself, she could also heal others. She used this power for the benefit of humankind, healing people in desperate need.